dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF
THIS SERIES WAS THE #1 HOT SPOT FOR THE ENTIRE MONTH OF MAY 2012!!!!! Dragon Ball UF, or Dragon Ball Ultimate Fighters if you will, is about The Scorching Saiyan 6 and their quest for the Dragon Balls, but there are many other fighters out there, so it will take some skill. They will meet allies and they will meet enemies, but which will you be? Sagas *Roleplay:DragonBall UF Journey Saga *Roleplay:DragonBall UF Invader Saga *Roleplay:DragonBall UF Rescue Saga Journey Saga Well, our 6 Saiyan heroes begin their journey for the Dragon Balls; they make a few friends and meet an extremely powerful foe from space. The battles is long and hard until Matthew tries to use Goku's Spirit Bomb. He is able to pull it off, but is not strong enough to withstand the amazing power, which kills him... But it seems that Buu has survived, so our heroes have to defeat him without Matthew. When Buu disappears, our heroes realize that the Dragon Balls are gone too! It seems that Austin and David have betrayed our heroes and took the Dragon Balls for themselves. Luckily our heroes catch them in time and wish Matthew back to life. All seem well as they head out to visit Master Roshi for some training. Invader Saga The heroes arrive at Master Roshi's house only to discover that Master Roshi has passed away. The funeral is on Sunday and everyone is ready until three Saiyan invaders arrive: Brocc, Horenso, and Rigor. They attack our heroes to test their strength. Everyone seems evenly matched until Austin and David wish Buu back with the Dragon Balls. That's when the invaders have to team up with the heroes. Buu is easier to beat than he was last time, but when Buu's time on Earth runs out, he comes up with last minute surprise... he transfers all his energy to Austin and David. But Austin, being the selfish fool that he is, betrays David and steals his energy. David joins the heroes in order to get revenge on Austin. But when a wish from Kalib turns Austin into a hero, David goes back to being evil just to get revenge; but he flees so he could get some training before he returned. After all this was over The invaders (except for Rigor) returned home. Holly H. who seems to have feelings for Brocc is trying to find the dragon balls to bring back Rigor so Brocc and Horenso will stay. Well since Rigor died, he is sent to King Yemma who sentences Rigor to hell, but after a bout of arguing, Yemma changed his mind. So as Rigor went down Snake Way he met Vegeta and things don't look pretty right now. Meanwhile on the search for the dragon balls, Matt and Holly have some issues so Matt decides to forget about her while Yamcha is trying to make things right with Bulma again. Soon the gang finds the last dragon balls and Yamcha gives Bulma a surprise gift, it's concert tickets for Bulma's favorite singer so our heroes wish Rigor back which leads to Brocc and Gorenso retuning. Everyone heads off to the concert seeking a break so all is well....for now. Characters *Matthew *Austin *Holly R. *Kalib *David *Holly H. *Tamera *Future Panisa *Goku *Mr. Popo *Krillin *Gohan *Piccolo *Master Roshi *Bulma *Yamcha *Vegeta *Godzilla3000 *Waffel *Goten *Horenso Echo *Ultimate Buu *Brocc *Rigor *Hatsune Miku Wishes Journey Saga *Wished for Matthew to be brought back to life (granted). Invader Saga *Wished for Ultimate Buu to be brought back to life (granted). *Wished for Austin to be a hero (granted). *Wished for Rigor to be brought back (granted). Trivia *Each saga is 7-10 episodes long. It seems short compared to the actual Dragon Ball series, but the pages will get waaaaaay too long if I make each saga 30 episodes long. Category:Roleplays Category:Sonichog14 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragonball UF Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction Category:Dragonball Z fan fic Category:Dragon ball Z fan fiction Category:Dragonball Fan Fic Category:Fan-Made Series Category:Series Category:Fanmade Series Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Collaboration